High School of Ooo
by Horseylover99
Summary: Ice King dabbled with some magic he had no experience with and ended up turning the Land of Ooo into the High School of Ooo. With no one remembering their true identities Finn and Jake may be stuck as teenage students. The worst part is they've forgotten that they're brothers and are now enemies. I need shipping suggestions!
1. Chapter 1

**Don't really know why I made this or where I would take it, but if anyone likes it I can write more. Feedback(good and bad) is always appreciated so please review. Hope you like :D**

* * *

"One day they'll see, they'll all see!" Ice King laughed, he readied himself to power the machine. With zap of his powers, BOOM.

Simon opened his eyes, "another stack" he complained, looking down at his pile of horribly written essays. He walked out of the room, empty mug in hand, and shoved his way through the traffic of teenagers.

"Hey Mr. Simon, did you grade my paper yet." a junior asked.

"I don't know Bonnibel, I have over 200 other students you know." he sighed staring at the teacher's lounge wantonly.

"Oh okay that's coo-" she began to say before getting hit into by another student and dropping her books.

"Marceline, you did that on purpose!" she accused.

"You think I'd actua- wait, you know what. You're not worth my time." Marceline scuffed.

Meanwhile Simon had made his way, and successfully, gotten to the teacher's lounge to refill his mug.

Finn wondered down the halls, being a freshman and starting midway through the year was proving to be tough. His white baseball cap had gotten him made fun of, but to him, wearing it was non-noiationable.

He walked into class, it was an advanced chemistry class, he was the only freshman. How he got into it was a wonder to whoever had met the spastic boy before. At the front of the room was a girl(Bonnibel) with a long pink pony tail, who wore a white blazer and a pink pinstriped, A-line skirt that came down to her knees. In the very back was another girl(Marceline) she had a ripped black tee that had some band on it and cargo shorts, her hair was a mess and Finn was fairly certain she was already asleep.

The rest of the very small class consisted of another girl(Fire Princess) who's bright red hair was layered to her shoulders and had orange highlights. Next to her was a husky boy(Cinnamon Bun), behind him was a round girl with curly purple hair that was held out of her face by a star clip(Lumpy Space Princess). Lastly was a very little asian boy... or maybe girl that had glasses and an aqua hoodie.

Finn took seat next to Bonnibel and the teacher(Simon) walked in as the bell rang. "Everyone we have a new student so introduce yourself." he directed, obviously not caring

'Bonnibel', 'Moe', 'Felicia', ' Ben' they all introduced unenthusiastically.

Marceline shook awake "Marceline" she shouted, becoming aware she glanced at Finn and gave him a dead stare.

"And I'm Lumpy Space Princess"

Finn was confused "what kind of name is that?" he accidently said out loud.

LSP started crying "it's a great name, no one else has it"

Right then a boy walked in, he had golden brown hair and long legs. He was wearing a varsity jacket and blue jeans. He took a seat next to Ben and Felicia.

"Introduce yourself to the new student" Simon commanded, giving up on him being late.

The boy looked at Finn giving him an even deadlier stare than Marceline's "the names Jake."


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm literally thinking of the story as I write, so suggestions/feedback(good and bad) is always welcome. Hope you like :)**

 **P.s. guest, as far as now I'm taking your suggestion to ship Finn and FP, thanks for the review.**

* * *

Finn's next class was art, he walked in to see two students from his previous class, Marceline and Felicia.

The room was separated by tables and they both sat at the same one. Finn, not knowing anyone else, sat at their table.

"Hi, I didn't catch your name last class or what grade you are in." Felicia(Fire Princess) greeted.

"I'm Finn, I'm in 9th."

"Oh you're in 9th. Well I'm in 11th" she answered less interested now.

Finn looked over, annoyed, but stopped in his tracks when he got a good look at her "she's really actually gorgeous, and she was nice enough to talk to me." he thought.

Marceline looked up from what she was writing to catch Finn's gawking. "Hey lover boy, what happened before you came here?"

Finn became attentive "huh? Oh I went to another school, then my parents moved and here I am."

"Seriously not even you?" Marceline bleated as she got up and walked towards the door.

"What are you doing, class is going to begin" Finn called

"I guess I'm going to miss it" she called back leaving the room.

"What does she think she's doing?" Finn asked Felicia.

Ha freshman you're funny. Missing a class or two, especially art, isn't a big deal. I'll have to skip with you some time" she laughed.

When class was over Finn and Felicia exited together, but she left him when she saw her group of friends. It was Jake, Ben(Cinnamon Bun), a very tall, modeling looking girl who Jake had his arm around, and another boy with a jacket like Jake's. Later Finn found out the other girl was Jake's girlfriend, Lady. Jake saw Finn and headed to him as everyone else in the hall scampered off to class.

"Well we meet again" Jake said pushing Finn against the wall. Finn, who was practically half his side, prayed he didn't say anything to trigger Jake. "Look I know you're only freshman, how you got into our chemistry class is beyond me, but if you think you even have a chance with Felicia, think again."

"Why do you care who likes Felicia, are you too dating?"

"What no I'm with Lady, look I have my reasons, so stay away. Got it?" he said pushing him into the wall again. Next thing they know Jake gets hit with a mini stapler, lessening his grip on Finn gives him a chance to run. While running the little kid in his chemistry class runs by his side.

"Are you okay." the kid asks.

"Yeah I'm fine" Finn responds, continuing to run side by side.

"You call me Moe. I'll protect you from Jake."

Finn laughed at the idea of Moe vs. Jake, "wait you threw the stapler?"

"Yes, I know karate too, so I can do much worse." Moe said as they both reached their next class, Ooo History 101.

"Okay Moe, we'll help each other out. Finn" he introduced extending his hand.

"Sounds like a plan." Moe responded meeting Finn's hand for a shake.


End file.
